


Unfamiliar

by naboru



Series: Blast Off/Vortex Advent Calendar [17]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off still needs to get used to this other Vortex…</p>
<p>G1!Blast Off, Vortex / PG / implied slash, fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfamiliar

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** implied slash, fluff  
>  **Continuity:** [Transformers SG Disillusion AU](http://moebiusschleife.livejournal.com/1011.html#cutid4)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** G1!Blast Off, Vortex  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty
> 
>  
> 
> **Note:** Written for the 120_minuten prompt “Smile”.

Blast Off sat at the desk in his improvised quarters. Even if it did have a lock, apparently every mech in this base knew the code, and Vortex could come and go as he pleased.

Vortex lay on his front on the berth, arms crossed under his head, and visor pointing at Blast Off. As long as the ‘copter was quiet, it was acceptable. The only unnerving fact was the staring which caused the shuttle to growl quietly.

“What are you looking at?” Blast Off glanced up from his datapad at the other, whose visor flickered for an astrosecond.

“You,” was Vortex’ simple answer, the tone unfamiliar and nothing like the Vortex of _his_ dimension. Though, slowly, Blast Off learnt that this, the flickering optics and this particular tone, could indicate that the other was grinning an odd _smile_ the shuttle wasn’t used to.

“Hmpf,” Blast Off huffed. “Obviously you do. _Why?_ ”

“Because I like how you look. That’s why I like looking at you.”

The shuttle frowned. Yes, the edge in the voice made it clear. Behind the battle mask, the other was definitely smiling.

Blast Off shifted uncomfortably on his chair. He still had to learn how to cope with that.


End file.
